Ezria one shot
by MayaWill
Summary: This is a one shot about the day ezra left to go to a mixer and aria had to watch the kids.(i re-uploaded this hopefully it works now) please review... tell me if you like it


" Aria are you sure you don't wont to just cancel I don't have to go". Ezra asked once again. Their babysitter canceled at the last minute and they didn't have a replacement.

" Go Ezra I swear its fine they can spend the rest of the afternoon and night hanging out with their lovely mom ". Aria said with a smile on her face as she was pushing Ezra out of their bedroom door.

Ezra reluctantly gathered everything he needed for his faculty mixer that was held at the Montgomery household.

"Oh don't forget the scotch on the table," Aria yelled as she was walking back towards their room.

" Hey aria I'm just going to call and say that we don't have anyone to watch the kids they will understand" Ezra said as he was walking back into the room and sitting down on the bed.

Aria turned around and walked towards Ezra and straddled his lap. " Hey what's wrong why don't you want go to the mixer you always love those" she asked with curiosity in her voice. As she put her arms around his neck

" Yeah I love them when you come with me, this time it's at your house with your mom, dad and brother. I've never been around them without you there its just going to be weird and awkward." Ezra confessed. " And who can I count on to get me out of those awkward situation when Professor welch starts the boring conversation about the glory days when we used to teach at rosewood high". Aria chuckles

" Hey my family loves, you're like the brother mike never had it wont be that awkward. Plus how bad would it look if the new head of the English department didn't even show up?" she smirked knowing she had a point. He sighed and rolled his eyes knowing she was right. "Okay I will go but next time I'm just going to call and cancel"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss and was about to get off of his lap. " Can I get another one for good luck?" he asked as he pulled he back down before she can get off of him. She smiled and gave him another one; she was about to end the kiss when her held her head in place. He could feel her smirk against his lips. He licked her bottom lip for entrance and she granted him access. His hand slid underneath her shirt to caress up and down her back. She gasps as his cold hands touched her skin. After a while she started to unbutton his shirt. The kiss got heated and she moaned into the kissed and broke the kiss grasping for air.

" Okay you need to get going before I not let you leave," she said as she got off his lap and tried to put some distance between them. " You know " he said as he quickly got up and closed the space between them " I don't have to leave" he whispered in her ear lightly nipping at it and kissing his way down to her neck. He starts to kiss and suck on her sweet spot. She involuntarily shuddered and she could feel him smirking.

" We can finish this when you get back," she said with her eyes closed trying not to focus on the pleasure Ezra was giving her right now. He finally gives up and said fine.

They both walk into the living room and yell for their kids to come and say good-bye.

" So its 7:00 and we have two hours to do whatever y'all want to do," Aria asked her 5-year-old daughter and her 3-year-old son. Aria knew that that was a dangerous question. But she asked it anyways.

" Can we make cupcake wifh a whole lot of icing pwease?" Aiden asked

" Oh and make pizza so we can watch a movie in a fort that we build out of sheets from the closet." Daisy added on.

" And while the pizza and the cupcakes are in the oven we can mwake fingur paintings or paint a picture frwom the stuff the nana bought us". Aiden said as he hoped down from the chair to go run in his room to go the paint.

" And once were done painting we can make root beer floats to go with the pizza" daisy said.

Aria stood there as the two rambled on about all the stuff they wanted to do. Not knowing that they couldn't do all of that in two hours aria had to decide what they could do. " Okay how about we order pizza instead of making it, we bake cookies instead of cupcakes and while we wait for the pizza to get here y'all can take a bath so we wont have to worry about that later" aria said hoping they would accept her idea.

" Can we at least still have root beer floats?" daisy asked

"Yes pwease mommy?" Aiden begged doing his best puppy dog eyes and pout.

" Its either cookies or root beer float, that's way too much sugar before your bedtime?

Daisy and Aiden both looked at each other and turned around and both said cookies.

" Good so lets get these cookies made so you guys can take a bath" I decided to bake the one ones with the dough already made so it will take less time. We finished them up and put them in the oven to bake. " Okay lets get y'all in the bath while everything is getting ready" she said as she picks Aiden up and daisy follows her into the bathroom.

"Mommy can I take a bath in your bathroom this time please?" daisy asked.

" Yea sure just don't run too much water and make sure its not too hot?" she said as daisy runs out of the bathroom and makes her way into her parents bathroom to start running the water. Just as aria was making sure Aiden's bath was okay daisy comes dashing in the bathroom looking for the stuff to make a bubble bath.

" Daisy we don't have time for a bubble bath if you want to watch the movie" aria stated as daisy huffed and put the bottle down and ran backed to into the other bathroom.

"Can I pick out my pjs mommy tonight?" Aiden asks as he sits down in the tub.

"Yes you can sweetie." Aria said as she went to go check on daisy. " Daisy are you okay in here," Aria said as she walked inside the bathroom.

"Yes I'm okay…Mom are you doing anything right now? Daisy asked.

" No why?" aria asked slightly confused.

"Good can you do me a favor and build the fort while we're taking ours baths please, you know since your not doing anything." Daisy asked while trying to reach the body wash.

Aria chuckled. Yea daisy is definitely her when she was younger very sassy. " Yea sure baby I'll do it". She chuckled again was she went to go check on Aiden one more time.

Once they baths were taken, the pizza was here, the cookies were cooling, the fort was built, the movie was chosen which they chose to watch frozen again for the millionth time. It's was already 7:50.

We only have like 30 more minutes left in this movie and I look over and I see Aiden struggling to stay awake while Daisy is wide awake and reciting every word of the movie. " Its 9 o'clock its time for bed." Aria said as Aiden pops up and daisy turns to her mother and they both start complaining. I feel my phone buzzing and I see that Ezra is calling me.

"Hey babe hold on," she tells Ezra. " No you guys have to go to sleep now because if you don't then y'all will be tired for what we have planned for tomorrow," she said thinking she has won.

"Well can we atweast stay up until daddy comes home pwease?" Aiden asks " I like it when he tucks me in"

" Hold on let me ask when your daddy is coming home"

"Hey when are you coming home?" she asks Ezra

" _Well this mixer isn't over till 10 and Hardy asked if I can go out with him to go get some drinks so I told him I would when I left here. I was just calling you to let you know that I won't be home till late,"_ Ezra explained

" Which bar are y'all going to?" she asked

" _The one a couple blocks down from the house why?"_

"Well can you come home and tuck your kids in because I don't they will go to sleep with you to tuck them in."

" _Yea sure no problem I'll just leave here a little early"_

" Thanks babe I love you"

" _I love you too see you soon"_

15 minutes later Ezra comes in the door with a mortified look on his face as his house looks like the linen closet threw up everything in the living room. " What happened in here?" Ezra asked as he sees as he put is coat on the back of the couch.

"DADDYYY!" Aiden and Daisy both yelled as they ran from underneath they fort to go hug their dad.

" Hey what are y'all still doing up" he asked as he picked up both daisy and Aiden.

"Mommy said we can stay up until you got here," Aiden said

"Ohh daddy can we please stay up please?" daisy asks doing her infamous pout knowing her dad cant say no the puppy dog face.

" Uhh..umm" he said put them down as he was standing up he seen the look on arias face he smirked and said, " Yes sure why not"

"EZRA" aria yelled " you know that their bed time is at 9 o'clock on Fridays why would you tell them that they can stay up, unless your staying up with them and not going out with hardy" aria fumed and crossed her arms.

Ezra just chuckled " you didn't let me finish" he said walking towards her and grabbed her by the waist " kids you can stay up but we are just going to sit here and tell each other how much we love each other isn't that right honey?" he said as he gave a quick peck on the lips and on her cheek. Aria giggled as she heard her kids' reaction.

"Eww gross" "nasty" they said as they both ran to their rooms.

Aria gave him another kiss before they made their way to tuck in their kids.

They went into the room and aria tucked in daisy and Ezra tucked in Aiden. They read them a bedtime story. Then they gave them a kiss goodnight, crossed the other and gave the other child a kiss as while and turned on the night light and left out of them room.

Aria and Ezra was lying under the fort with her head on his chest watching TV. "How was the mixer?" aria asked. " It's the same as any other. Nothing new" he said as he rubbed her arm absentmindedly. " Your dad showed me all the things I need to get done before next semester, lets just say I didn't know that the new job required so much"

" Aren't you still going out with hardy for drinks?" aria said looking at the clock which read 10:30 " Your going to be late" aria got up from he spot from laying on his chest to kneeling in front of him.

" No I called him on the way home and told him maybe tomorrow" he said as he pulled her hand " and plus someone offered me something better than a night out with hardy, once I got home" he said as he pulled her on top of him. He kissed her " Id rather be here and finish what I started" he said as he flipped them over and started kissing down her neck.


End file.
